la bella y la bestia (porta)
by gaby2012
Summary: dedicado a una amiga mia cosa que ella es de fanfiction , estara conpuesto por 2 o 3 capitulos .disculpe por los errores


La Bella y la Bestia [Porta]

Tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café, sabía que en cualquier momento esa puerta se abriría y dejaría ver al representante de un editorial muy exitosa y reconocida por "todos los grandes de la literatura", volteo hacia la derecha y veo a una jovencita, como ella lo era hace 10 años.

Buenas tardes , señora Son se le apetece unos bocados o una bebida

La mire bien su cabellera se parecía tanto a ella , quería llorar , cada vez que veía a una pelinegra , lloraba y lloraba hasta ya no cesar , TIENES QUE SER FUERTE MI AMOR , las palabras de goten siempre la ayudaban a reconfortar , aunque el no estuviera ahí sabia que esperaría lo mejor de ella :

Buenas tardes igualmente , no gracias solo me atinare a esperar al señor kirokú

Y la puerta se abrió como lo había supuesto hace unos segundos, dejando entrar al señor el cual había esperado paciente, venia hacia ella, con un portafolios

Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar , pero ahora si está dispuesta a decirme lo que me iba a decir adelante

Dándome el paso para que avanzara a un salón lleno de personas que jamás había visto en su vida, un señor de mediana edad fue el primero en hablar:

Es enserio porque siempre te demoras , kirokú

Estaba ocupado míster Watson

Con quien te habrás demorado ; decía uno de los demás que había

Con tu hermana yaco suth

Espero que haiga algo importante para que haya venido hasta aquí sin rushe

Tranquilo míster Watson , aquí la señora Son nos mostrara su nueva obra al parecer

Estaba nerviosa, sabía que no era nueva en esto, pero, su nueva historia era muy diferente a las paro al frente, lista para hablar y continúo:

Buenas tardes mi obra es titulada "LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA"

El hombre al que todos le decían míster Watson hablo:

En primera estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y dígame de que se trata la obra

Pues si tanto esta apurado léalo usted ; sugirió kirokú

Vio que uno de los señores sentados a la derecha se levanto:

Los que estén a favor levanten la mano

La mayoría levanto la mano, sin más remedio la asistente agarro su libro y lo llevo hasta míster Watson, kirokú le saludo diciéndole:

Siente se por favor y mire a míster Watson

Una mujer también se levanto:

Señoras y señores , sus cámaras y celulares

En ese instante todos sacaron el dicho artefacto y grabando

Ya ahora si puedo leer

Proceda míster Watson

**Ella era bella,****frágil como una rosa,**

**él era una bestia****esclavo de sus impulsos**

Esta historia comienza con una celebración de la cual se dio después de que terminara el torneo de artes marciales

Cinco niños de los cuales dos conversaban con los adultos y los demás jugaban por toda la montaña paos, una hermosa niña llamada son pan corría tras las flores queriendo no ser chapada por un joven de 12 años, llamado trunks brief.

La puso con dureza sobre las flores, pero al parecer a la pequeña le hacía caso omiso ante aquel acto, sin más el le comenzó a hacer cosquillas

Trunks, jajaja ya basta me haces cosquillas

Se detuvo un momento y la inspecciono sus rasgos, se dio cuenta que eran finos, la toco por la mejilla, la niña solo se atino a mirarlo o mejor dicho sus ojos azulejos los cuales brillaban como si viera un niña confundida:

¿Porque me miras así?

El dándose cuenta que le hablaba:

Eres hermosa

¿Qué?

Se dio cuenta de sus palabras y lo corrigió inmediato

Que eres frágil como una rosa

Se escuchaba que dentro de la casa los llamados de goten:

Oe bestia trae a mi sobrina que ya vamos a cenar

Deja e decirme así goten

Apúrate ya sabes cómo son nuestras madres respecto a nuestra alimentación

**Único día que les ataron esposas**** ya no eran niños,**** crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**

Con tan solo 19 años pan son la niña de lo cual ahora es toda una señorita caminaba por los pasillos de capsule corp. Hasta el laboratorio para saber qué cosa importante quería decirle trunks brief, lo miro estaba tan nervios , que le daba ternura parecía un niño en cuerpo de hombre

Trunks ya estoy aquí que es lo que paso

Pues quería decirte , que , que , que

Dímelo no hay problema alguno

Pan son quieres ser mi novia oficialmente

La chica no sabía que decir el hombre el cual ella lo miraba como un amigo, se le estaba declarando, y lo pensó bien, como negarse a tal pedido, sabía que mejor persona y hombre no había en ese mundo, lo abrazo y le dijo:

Claro que quiero ser tu novia mi vida

Él ni pensarlo comenzó a besarla bruscamente y tocar las partes de su cuerpo, ella se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, se separo de él y le dijo

No mi amor tendrás que esperar hasta la boda

Enserio

**Todo marchaba bien,**

**Eso parecía en su primera luna de miel**

**Juró serle de por vida fiel****Y ella a él,**

**Una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)**

**Quién les ve y quién les viera**

Todos se levantaron al ver como la novia entraba en brazo de su padre Son Gohan, se veía tan hermosa vestida de blanco. El novio solo se atino a voltear pero al hacerlo sonrió con sus ojos azules, los cuales se hacían más azules que nunca, toco su mano de porcelana, ella era como una rosa y una esmeralda a la cual tenía miedo romper, frente al altar se juraron amor y fidelidad, firmaron el papel cosa que los unía en el mundo de los humanos, el padre dio su ultimo de veredicto:

HAZTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE ,Puede besar a la novia

A sus costados los dos padrinos bra y goten siendo testigos del amor tan infinito que se tenían

**Pero el tiempo pasa**

**Y las relaciones se agotan**

**Se cansan,**

**Ella ni lo nota**

**Porque esta ciega,**

**Ciega de amor**

Lo mimaba siempre por todos los lados posibles, para otros hombres que no estaban casados y otros que lo estaban, para ellos ella es una esposa ejemplar, lástima que la misma rutina cansaba a trunks brief, el esperaba que fuera una esposa más divertida, y un tanto suelta a lo referido con su matrimonio, en el matrimonio que tenían parecía un cuento de hadas a lo cual todos decían "el matrimonio perfecto"

**Pero no aguanta la monotonía**

**Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía**

**O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas**

**''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''**

-miren quien viene

- como están chicos; el peli lila chocando un de sus vamos con otros que tenían "sus amigos"

- bien, oe y la riquichichima de tu esposa te dejó venir

- Por supuesto, dijo altanero

- no sé a cuenta de lo que haces

- naaa yo salgo con otras pero ella no lo nota

Mientras una mujer se les acercaba con una vestimenta que llamaba a cualquier hombre

Muchachos seré su "acompañante" esta noche

**Bella estaba ciega**

**Pero no era tonta,**

**Ya dudaba**

**Tantas noches solas**

**Cuantas horas de la madrugada**

Encima del mueble se veía una silueta de pan son intranquila y preocupada, miro nuevamente su reloj ya eran las 5: oo am y su esposo todavía no llegaba se fue a la cocina y escucho como la puerta se habría, era de hecho que trunks había entrado:

Trunks mi amor , te estaba esperando hace horas pero no llegabas

Pan no estoy para hablar contigo así que con permiso , me voy a recostar

Dejo su saco en el mueble y se fue directo a su habitación, lo agarro, y pudo ver como un cabello naranja estaba por su hombro, tal vez trunks la engañaba, NO PAN como puedes pensar en eso trunks te ama, ella misma se segaba en su pensamiento, dejo el saco y se fue a la habitación en donde su marido está durmiendo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Este el primer capítulo hare 3 mas, la bella y la bestia va dedicado a una amiga de fanfiction**dbzangie4ever**


End file.
